Llamando a tu Puerta
by cmils
Summary: Abrí la puerta y mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Mi respiración se cortó por completo e hiperventilé inmediatamente. -Buenos días-Dijo con voz suave y un poco tímida-¿Tú eres Isabella, cierto?Mis ojos se anegaron con lágrimas contenidas que no permitieron verlo con claridad. Sin saberlo esta persona traía la luz que ha mi vida le hacía tanta faltaba.
1. Chapter 1

_"El amor es todo aquello que dura el tiempo exacto para que sea inolvidable"_

 **Llamando a tu puerta.**

POV Bella.

Tenía claro que hoy era día sábado. Un sábado especial, porque, quizás, y sí yo tenía suerte, volvería a verle.

Me levanté con más ánimo de lo normal y me metí a la ducha rápidamente. Estaba inspirada.

A los minutos, me vestí con una sencilla blusa celeste, unos vaqueros ajustados del mismo color, me maquillé ligeramente y dejé a mi ondulado cabello caer libre por mi espalda.

Desayuné un par de tostadas con miel y un poco de té con leche. No tenía apetito. Sólo quería que el momento de salir de casa finalmente llegara.

Las ansias me habían acompañado toda la semana.

Se iban a cumplir exactamente dos semanas y cuatro días desde que no veía a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Ya casi era medio día. Quedaban menos de dos horas para disfrazarme y partir a su encuentro.

Tenía todo preparado para salir. El abrigo holgado, el pañuelo, otra peluca, hasta los grandes lentes oscuros que me ocultaban casi por completo.

Cada vez que veía el reloj quedaba menos.

Estaba segura de que casi todo el pueblo estaría allí. Hoy era la entrega de la renovada ala norte del hospital de Forks. La construcción era obra de ellos, por lo tanto, era seguro que toda la familia estaría presente también. Nadie me reconocería y sí me mantendría atrás, probablemente podría verle aunque fueran tan sólo por unos minutos. Eso me bastaría. Valdría la pena arriesgarme para sobrevivir un tiempo más.

Por él, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo. Siempre.

El timbre de la casa sonó una vez. Eso era extraño. Nadie que conocía había quedado de venir. Mi padre ya se había ido a la estación a cumplir con su turno, por lo tanto, yo era la única en casa hasta mañana. No es necesario señalar que yo no era precisamente una de las personas más queridas del pueblo y sus alrededores.

Caminé por el pasillo desde la cocina y me detuve por un segundo para mirar unos segundos un par de fotografías que tenían su lugar especial en la pared. No pude evitar sonreír ante ellas. Eran unos de mis tesoros más preciados.

Suspiré y continúe mi camino hacia la entrada.

Abrí la puerta, enfoqué la mirada y mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

Mi respiración se cortó por completo e hiperventilé inmediatamente.

-Buenos días-Dijo con voz suave y un poco tímida-¿Tú eres Isabella, cierto?

Él estaba frente a mí. Vestido impecablemente, casi formal.

Esto era increíble. Estaba segura de que había heredado la elegancia que evidenciaba de su familia paterna.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda estaban encerrados en largas y delicadas pestañas que me observaban evaluadores y expectantes.

Yo estaba muda de la impresión. No podía creer que él estuviera aquí, de pie y cerca de mi conscientemente.

Sin saberlo esta persona traía la luz que ha mi vida le hacía tanta faltaba.

Él era simplemente perfecto. Su mirada gentil, su cabello castaño, absolutamente rebelde y que al menos intentaba mantener el orden qué, también, por herencia no lograba alcanzar por completo. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas adornaban una hermosa sonrisa levemente torcida esperando una respuesta.

Mis ojos se anegaron con lágrimas contenidas que no permitieron verlo con claridad por unos instantes.

Después de un momento reaccioné, asentí repetidas veces limpiando mis ojos rápido para volver a mirarle y no perder detalle.

Él suspiró aliviado y luego sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola, mamá-Me saludó.

* * *

Mi corazón retumbó, dejó de latir por un instante, luego, recuperó su ritmo y lo sentí hincharse nuevamente bombeando irregularmente mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en años.

-Hola, cielo-Susurré sin poder evitar sollozar de la alegría que me causaba ese "mamá" de sus labios.

Cinco años, siete meses y veinte días desde su nacimiento. Cinco años, dos meses y seis días desde que yo había salido de su vida obligadamente.

Mi niño hermoso. Mi angelito. Mi amado Anthony. Estaba aquí. A unos pocos pasos de mí. Llamándome mamá.

Nada más importaba. Absolutamente nada.

Mi confianza creció y me incliné a él despacio temiendo cualquier reacción. Me arrodillé quedando a su altura y él continuó regalándome una sonrisa preciosa.

Anthony me esperaba, incluso avanzó un paso hacia mí.

-Eres más bonita de cerca. Mi papá tiene razón-Comentó.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato. Igual que lo habían hecho las suyas hace un rato.

-Me regalas un abrazo-Pidió de pronto y yo me derretí por completo.

Abrí mis brazos y él literalmente saltó a ellos acomodándose a la perfección. Lo encerré con fuerza y con todo el amor que le tenía.

La sensación más maravillosa del mundo sin duda era abrigar y proteger a un hijo.

La última vez que lo había tenido entre mis brazos era tan sólo un bebé. Un hermoso bebé que no alcanzó a tener ningún recuerdo mío.

Ahora bien me podía considerar la mujer más feliz del mundo. No me importaba que pudiera suceder después. Este abrazo lo saldaba todo. Todo.

Estuvimos varios minutos entrelazados. No quería soltarle pero tampoco le quería abrumar con mi infinito cariño guardado.

Nos separamos lentamente.

-Mi abuelita Esme dice que los abrazos dicen mucho de cómo son las personas.

-¿Y qué te dice el mío?-Le pregunté soltándolo un poco, con curiosidad e intentando de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas otra vez.

-Me dice que eres suave y que me quieres mucho-Dijo seguro.

No podía dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Has visto las estrellas del cielo por la noche?-Cuestioné.

-Si, por supuesto, son brillantes y hay muchas-Contestó.

-Pues todas ellas juntas no reflejan ni la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti-Respondí.

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente intentando calcular cuánto lo quería.

-Eso es demasiado. No te puede caber.

-Claro que me cabe-Le expliqué señalando mi corazón-Aquí adentro, hay un universo de amor que es sólo es para ti.

Anthony sonrió otra vez y celebró dando saltitos de alegría. Me recordaba tanto a Alice. Aquel gesto me causó una inesperada risa.

Intenté volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Pregunté un poco preocupada al no notar a nadie alrededor.

-Me han traído-Contestó simplemente-Tranquila mamá, nada malo va a pasar.

-¿Quieres entrar?-Pregunté.

Mi pequeño asintió mientras yo me incorporaba y abría la puerta aún más para dejarlo entrar. Él, de inmediato se dirigió a la sala y observó el lugar por un momento para luego concentrarse en mí.

-Toma asiento-Le ofrecí y él obedeció.

Era increíble verlo sentado en el sillón de su abuelo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado en esta casa?... Miles, quizás. Y ahora estaba aquí. Era una realidad. Mi hijo estaba muy cerca de mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Siento haber venido sin anunciarme pero cómo imaginarás, quería conocerte oficialmente y hacerte una pregunta-Explicó simplemente.

Eso me sorprendió.

-Sé que siempre has estado pendiente de mí. Te he visto de lejos varias veces-Confesó.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Te he visto en varios lugares... en los actos de la primaria, almuerzos de caridad que organiza mi abuelita Esme. En mi graduación de este año tú estabas atrás. Te reconocí porque llevas siempre el mismo abrigo negro y lentes oscuros.

Me sonrió otra vez.

-Yo creía que eras una súper agente secreta pero mi misma abuelita Esme me dijo que eras alguien especial para todos nosotros cuando llegamos a casa.

Cada cosa que decía me sorprendía más.

-Otro día, jugando en el despacho de papá y por casualidad encontré entre sus cosas un par de fotografías tuyas con él. Y cómo las encontré tan bonitas me las quedé hasta que él las encontró debajo de mi almohada unos días después. Él me dijo que tú eras mi mamá.

-¿Y él te las pidió?

Asintió.

Mi corazón volvió a retumbar pesadamente.

-Las mandó a ampliar y me las regaló otra vez al día siguiente. Ahora las tengo en mi mesita de noche-Dijo sonriendo-Todos los días te doy los buenos días y las buenas noches mirándolas.

En mis ojos se volvían a acumular las lágrimas que por un minuto había podido controlar.

Nunca esperé ese gesto de parte de Edward. Siempre pensé que cumpliría su promesa de alejarlo lo máximo posible de mí.

-Yo hago lo mismo con esas de allá-Señalé la pared del pasillo.

Anthony me preguntó con la mirada sí podía ir a verlas de cerca y yo asentí.

-¿Ese bebé soy yo?-Preguntó con ilusión cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Le sonreí confirmando su pregunta.

-Son uno de mis tesoros más preciados-Afirmé.

Anthony se miró en ellas.

-En esta, estamos los tres-Comentó señalando la fotografía de la izquierda-Mi papá nos abraza a los dos.

-Es una de mis favoritas-Reconocí.

-Nos vemos felices-Notó.

-Lo éramos-Afirmé.

Mi niño. Me sentía tan orgullosa de él.

Volvimos a la sala tomados de la mano y nos volvimos a sentar. Esta vez en el sillón grande y más cerquita que antes uno del otro.

-Hace poco, te vi en un restaurant almorzando con un señor que no conozco y no llevabas tu disfraz. Casi no te reconozco de no ser por las fotos tuyas que mi papá me obsequió. Estabas sin lentes por primera vez pero estabas lejos de nosotros y no te diste cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo lugar. A mi papá se dio cuenta y no le gustó verte con ese hombre. Nunca lo había visto así-Comentó-No entendí por qué se quiso ir de inmediato. Tuvimos que irnos antes de poder acercarme a ti como yo quería.

A Edward nunca le gustó que Jacob estuviera cerca mío. Siempre pensó que mi amigo estaba interesado en mi, despertando en él los celos más absurdos.

Mis mejillas volvieron a arder al recodar ese único almuerzo con Jacob en un lugar público que hemos tenido en años.

Él tenía que decirme algo importante y trascendental en su vida.

Después de todo, no todos los días mi mejor amigo me informa que le va a pedir matrimonio a su novia Leah por sorpresa y producto de que el amor entre ellos ha sido fulminante.

Sonreí al recordar los nervios de Jake. Nervios que él mantenía hasta el minuto porque la propuesta aún no se concretaba. Yo estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho más tiempo en realizarse. Por eso, aquella conversación, seguía siendo un secreto de los dos.

Mi pequeño se concentró en recordar.

-Otro día, te vimos de lejos caminando sola en la playa-Continuó-Tampoco llevabas tu disfraz y te veías muy linda pero triste-Dijo mi pequeño-Yo estaba con mi abuelita Esme dando un paseo, ella me pidió que nos fuéramos porque aún no era el momento.

No entendí el sentido de las palabras de Esme pero lo dejé pasar. Lo que me importaba ahora era estar aquí, con mi hijo.

-Hace poco te vimos en el parque cuando jugaba con mi prima Lily y mi papá-Dijo recordando-Tú estabas sentada leyendo un libro grande en la banca azul y debajo del árbol que a mí me gusta. Había niños por todas partes y fue mi papá quien te vio primero y se quedó mirándote por un buen tiempo sin decir nada y como un bobo-Sonrió- Tampoco lo había visto mirar a nadie así.

Lo de la playa fue hace unos cuatro meses pero lo del parque había sido hace casi dos semanas y yo no sabía que los Cullen acostumbraban a ir precisamente a ese parque...

-Cuando él se decidió a hablarte Lily se cayó y se hizo una herida en la rodilla. Mi papá la curó con una tirita mientras yo tomé su mano para que no tuviera miedo. Ella no lloró, es valiente igual que Tía Rose-Aseguró contento-Cuando te fuimos buscar los tres, tú ya no estabas.

-Lo siento, cariño. No sabía que estabas tan cerquita mío en aquellas oportunidades.

Anthony asintió entendiendo.

-Mi tío Emmett siempre me habló de ti también-Susurró.

-Así ¿Y qué te dijo él?-Pregunté con la misma curiosidad.

-Dijo que te casaste con mi papá porque se querían mucho.

Asentí. Eso era verdad.

-Que terminaron de estudiar y empezaron a trabajar juntos y vivían en mi casa.

Volví a afirmar con la cabeza mientras mi hijo seguía hablando.

-Que al tiempo nací yo.

-Uno de los días más felices de nuestra vida-Aseguré.

Anthony me sonrió otra vez y continuó:

-Y que después de un tiempo feliz tuvieron algunos problemas porque una señorita que era muy mala que también trabajaba con ustedes en la oficina de mi abuelo Carlisle no se portó nada de bien contigo.

Hasta donde yo sabía Irina seguía trabajando en C&H Grupe. Lo último que había sabido de ella era la mano derecha del abuelo paterno de Anthony.

-Mi tío me dijo que ella hizo que te culparan de algo que no hiciste.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que tú eres buena. Lo sé porque me tuviste en tu pancita, me cuidaste cuando era un bebé, porque me quieres a pesar de tener que estar lejos de nosotros-Anthony me sonrió-Y por cómo me abrazaste-Añadió-Igual que cómo me abraza mi papá y él es el mejor papá del mundo.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que volver a sonreírle.

-Yo quiero ser cómo él cuando sea grande-Afirmó.

Anthony era la copia casi perfecta de Edward. La única diferencia entre ambos era el color de cabello. Ya que el de Edward era de un tono cobrizo mientras que el de Anthony tenía el mismo color castaño mío. El resto, era igual, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa torcida, la nariz, la quijada, la misma e intensa mirada. La seguridad en sí mismo, su dedicación y sus gestos de caballerosidad. Incluso hasta en la forma de expresar sus sentimientos se parecían.

Las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras y sonríes, mami?

-Por qué tú me has hecho muy feliz ahora, corazón. Has crecido tanto-Observé-Eres todo un hombrecito y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Yo te hice feliz ahora?-Preguntó con alegría y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me das un abrazo tú ahora?-Le pedí.

Mi pequeño Anthony no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a mis brazos otra vez apretándome con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero tanto...-Le dije con el amor más profundo que existía en mi corazón.

-Casi tengo seis. Yo voy a cuidarte ahora-Prometió solemnemente.

-No necesito nada más, cariño-Aseguré con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de bien que me dediqué a disfrutar de mi hijo y de nuestro momento. No duró mucho porque el timbre sonó otra vez y yo me paralicé. Sabía que alguien vendría por Anthony pero no imaginé que fuera tan pronto.

Me incorporé y le dije a Anthony que no tardaría en abrir la puerta y que él podía hacer lo que quisiese pues estaba en su casa también.

Me cuadré de hombros, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él.

* * *

-Hola, Bella- Me saludó con calma. Calma que no era una característica propia de su personalidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Me corrí para que él entrara pero nos quedamos en el pasillo.

-Esta casa sigue igual que cómo la recordaba-Observó.

-¿Vienes por Anthony?-Pregunté.

-No-Contestó-Vine a hablar contigo sí es que me lo permites.

-No sé de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo pero adelante.

-Lo siento mucho, Bells. Siento haberme alejado de ti durante todo este tiempo y no haber hecho nada por defenderte hace cinco años. La verdad es que me sentí el responsable de haber descubierto y dado a conocer el fraude.

-Me parece que es un poco tarde para un lo siento. A estas alturas está de más. Lo hecho, hecho está-Señalé con seriedad.

Él hizo un gesto de pesar que no pasó de ser percibido.

-Lo sé, por eso éste es un intento de remediar el daño que te hemos causado.

-Mira, no sé qué ha pasado para que hayan dejado que mi hijo se me pudiera acercar pero lo agradezco infinitamente pues sé que las órdenes de alejamiento siguen vigentes.

-Ya se retiraron todas.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie te impedirá estar con tu hijo desde ahora en adelante-Aseguró.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunté incrédula-Emmett, por favor, dime la verdad-Le pedí.

-Jasper se encargó de eso esta semana. Puedes preguntárselo tú misma sí así lo deseas.

-No entiendo…-Dije confundida.

-Bells. Tengo que explicarte que él es un excelente abogado y que gracias a sus contactos también se pueden hacer cosas buenas.

No me lo podía creer.

-¿Qué fue lo hicieron?

Emmett me iba a responder pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Voy a entretener a Anthony mientras tú abres-Me avisó sin darme mayor opción- Y Bella…-Esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos- Realmente lo siento muchísimo. Sé que quizás no será ahora pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y pueda volver a ser tu amigo, como lo fuimos antes-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala en donde estaba mi pequeño.

* * *

Abrí la puerta y no sé por qué no me sorprendí al verla parada allí.

Esme Cullen estaba frente a mío con la misma expresión de disculpa que tenía su hijo hace unos instantes.

Sus ojos verdes encendidos se fijaron en mí sin apartar la vista.

-Estás hermosa-Fue lo primero que dijo al verme-Los años te han sentado de maravilla- Me elogió con sinceridad.

-Gracias…-Corté sus palabras incomoda mientras le dejaba entrar-¿Vienes a buscar a Anthony?-Cuestioné.

Ella se detuvo también en el pasillo y yo cerré la puerta.

-No, querida. Fui yo quien también lo ha traído pero no me atreví a presentarme a su lado.

-¿Por qué no? Tú no has hecho nada-Aclaré.

-Precisamente fue eso, Isabella. No hice nada. Dejé que las pruebas me convencieran por completo-Dijo con una nota de pesar en sus palabras-Pero al pasar de los años, mis dudas y tu comportamiento no fueron lo que podría haber esperado.

-¿Qué habrías esperado, Esme?-Dije sin alzar la voz más allá de lo necesario-¿Qué huyera a la primera oportunidad con el dinero que supuestamente desfalqué? ¿Qué me dejaran libre porque no encontraran pruebas en mi contra por el asesinato de Lauren? ¿Qué me olvidara de mi hijo pequeño? ¿Que dejara el pueblo donde él vive aunque no pudiera acercarme?

Negó con la cabeza.

-De lo que estoy segura es que fuiste una esposa perfecta para mi hijo esos dos años y que desde el primer momento en que supiste que estabas embarazada fuiste y eres una madre excelente. Lo has demostrado todos estos años también.

No podía negar sus palabras.

-Mi nieto tiene muchas características tuyas, Bella. Es cariñoso, bondadoso, noble, desinteresado y siempre quiere ayudar a los demás. Te quiere y siempre te ha esperado.

Fue un duro golpe que te digan cómo es tu hijo cuando sólo has compartido unos pocos instantes de su vida porque te arrebataron esa posibilidad sin consideración.

Por él, tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?-Pregunté-¿Por qué quitaron las acusaciones y revocaron las condenas? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué Anthony sabe tanto de mí?

-Porque todo ha cambiado, hija-Contestó interrumpiendo mis preguntas.

-¿Qué cambió?

-Ahora sabemos la verdad.

Me paralicé otra vez.

-¿La verdad?

El timbre volvió replicar, Esme sonrió y miró hacia la sala, donde las risas de Anthony y Emmett se hacían sentir.

-Abre la puerta, hija. Estaremos en la sala-Dijo yendo con ellos después de pedir mi permiso para ir con ellos con la mirada.

Me sentía absolutamente desconcertada. ¿A cuál de todas las verdades ocultas se refería Esme? ¿Por qué los Cullen estaban actuando de esta forma? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién se presentaría ahora ante mi puerta?

No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando y ya no sabía si quería seguir abriendo la puerta.

Suspiré y volví a repetir la acción del día.

* * *

Rosalíe y su hija aparecieron ante mi vista. La niña de unos cuatro años era una copia de ella excepto por sus ojos, iguales a los de Emmett. Era preciosa.

-Mamá… ¿Ella es la tía Bella?-Preguntó la pequeña llena de curiosidad.

-Si Lily, es ella. Hola, Bella-Me saludó Rosalíe dudosa.

-Rosalíe-Saludé pero mi mirada se la había robado la niña y le sonreí.

-Soy Lilian Isabella Cullen pero tú puedes llamarme Lily. Parte de nombre lo escogieron en honor a ti. Es un gusto conocerte-Me saludó.

-El gusto es mío, princesa-Le contesté a ella con una sonrisa- Tú primo Anthony, tu abuelita y tú papá están en la sala ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

Me sonrió y entró corriendo a la sala dejándonos a su madre y a mí a solas.

-Fue mi deseo el que llevara tu nombre-Explicó.

Asentí sin decir nada.

-Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí-Comenzó a hablar pero no hizo el intento de avanzar.

También me quedé en mi lugar.

-Al contrario-Contesté cortante-Ni Emmett, ni Esme, y mucho menos Anthony lo han aclarado por completo.

-Irina está tras las rejas-Me hizo saber-Mi hermano cumplió la promesa que te hizo de averiguar la verdad y limpiar tu nombre por completo.

Contuve la respiración recordando la promesa que me hizo Jasper la tarde en que todo explotó.

-¿Cómo lo logró?-Articulé casi sin voz y aun sin salir de la impresión.

-Los dos primeros años se dedicó a buscar quien era el responsable. El año siguiente, redujo las posibilidades a cinco sospechosos. Sabía que el responsable actuaría nuevamente en otro desfalco pero ya no te podía responsabilizar a ti. El año pasado volvieron a ocurrir irregularidades prácticamente indetectables. Eso redujo las posibilidades a un par de persona. Jasper se inclinó por la persona que tenía acceso a todo pero que no contaba con el poder de firmar y tenía razón.

Mantuve el silencio.

-Mi hermano mandó a realizar una auditoría secreta hace un par de meses con la autorización de Carlisle y de mi padre.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza recibiendo cada una de las respuestas que Rosalíe me estaba brindando.

-Edward descubrió lo que tenía Jasper entre manos hace tiempo-Me avisó de pronto- Y lo ayudó.

-Ambos descubrieron que Irina a través de Jenks movía dineros de operaciones ficticias a una cuenta en el extranjero. Fue él mismo Jenks, quien, acorralado por los chicos confesó cuales habían sido cada uno de los pasos que había dado Irina ahora y hace cinco años. Irina era inteligente, lo mantenía callado con sexo y con parte del dinero que estaba reuniendo. También declaró que fue Irina quien se deshizo de Lauren apuñalándola por la espalda al enterarse de que su querida socia la iba a traicionar.

-No me sorprende-Dije-Ella era capaz de eso y mucho más-El crimen de Lauren nunca fue aclarado y a mí me liberaron a los tres meses, cuando la investigación realizada comprobó que yo ni siquiera estaba en la oficina a la hora del asesinato.

-Tu liberación fue noticia en Forks. A pesar de aún estar implicada en lo de la estafa.

-Me hice famosa.

Siempre pensé que ella estaba relacionada con el fraude de alguna forma. No me equivoqué.

-Jenks les dio un par de pruebas que tenían que ver contigo. Documentos que tenían tu firma verdadera en documentos correctos y otros con tú firma falsificada en las operaciones ficticias y grabaciones de audio de conversaciones entre ellos en donde ella ordenaba los pasos a seguir en cada una de las operaciones que realizaban encubriéndolo absolutamente todo y para no levantar sospechas sobre ellos y si en ti ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Cerré los ojos y asentí.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó.

Yo me hice a un lado como pude asimilando la información recibida mientras Rosalíe entraba a mi casa después de cinco años.

* * *

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y seguí a Rosalíe hasta la sala. Allí estaban todos. Esme tenía en su regazo a Lily terminando de hacerle una trenza y Emmett entretenía a Anthony haciéndole caras divertidas y algunas cosquillas por aquí y por allá.

Sonreí al comprobar que mi hijo era feliz con su familia paterna.

Todos nos sonrieron cuando nos vieron. Anthony se liberó de Emmett y corrió hacia mí. Lo atrapé en el aire apegándolo a mí.

-Tu olor me encanta, mami-Me dijo mi Anthony sonriente-Hueles a flores dulces.

Emmett iba a decir algo pero su esposa lo frenó con la mirada. Seguro que diría algo relacionado con los gustos que compartían padre e hijo en cuanto a mi. Anthony no lo notó.

Volví mi atención a mi hijo y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Lo bajé con cuidado.

-Gracias, mi cielo-Respondí.

-Me quiero quedar contigo para siempre-Dijo de pronto.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-Me encantaría-Contesté con sinceridad-Pero eso lo discutiremos después ¿Vale?

-Te quiero-Me dijo volviendo a abrazarme.

Me derritió otra vez.

-Y yo a ti, mi angelito. Muchísimo.

Esme tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al vernos interactuar y yo me sentía en otro planeta teniendo a mi hijo a mi lado y entre mis brazos.

El timbre por quinta vez volvió a resonar y esta vez no me inquietó saber que alguien más estaba tocando mi puerta.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos y luego clavaron su mirada en mí esperando que acudiera a la llamada.

-Ve con tu tío, cielo- Le pedí mi hijo-Iré a ver quién es.

El timbre volvió a retumbar tres veces seguidas mientras me dirigía a la entrada y otras dos cuando estaba por abrir.

Esa impaciencia no podía ser de otra persona.

Abrí la puerta por quinta vez.

Tenía razón. Era esa persona.

* * *

-Hola, Alice-Le saludé-Llegas tarde.

La hermosísima mujer frente a mi rodó los ojos, resopló y no se movió ni un paso.

-Lo siento mucho-Contestó dejando su equipaje de mano a un lado-Pero el vuelo se retrasó. Vivir en Nueva York hace un poco difícil la llegada hasta Forks.

Ambas nos cruzamos de brazos.

-Ahora. Estoy esperando mi abrazo-Señaló haciendo sonar repetidas veces sus finos tacones con impaciencia.

Me eché a reír acercándome a ella saliendo de la casa. Me paré en frente de ella y la rodee con mis brazos dándole la bienvenida a mi querida amiga.

Alice se carcajeó también y me devolvió el abrazo. Estuvimos un buen rato abrazadas.

Estaba muy guapa. Ya no llevaba el cabello tan corto cómo antes pero le sentaba muy bien aquel nuevo estilo.

Su forma de vestir seguía siendo fina, única y a mí me encantaba.

Ella y Jasper fueron los únicos en creer en mi inocencia desde un principio. Él me había prometido encontrar la verdad y lo había conseguido después de cinco años. Y ella, siguió siendo mi amiga y mi único contacto con la familia Cullen los primeros años después de lo ocurrido hasta que se fue.

Si. Alice se había ido de Forks hace casi tres años y después de terminar de común acuerdo su relación con Jasper. Nunca supe cuál fue el motivo real de su separación pero estoy segura de que ése amor aún era muy grande. Una parte de mi quería creer que aún no se escribía el capítulo final de esa linda historia de amor.

-Rose fue quien me avisó ayer-Me explicó-Hice mis maletas y me fui al aeropuerto. Sabía que me ibas a necesitar.

-Por supuesto que te necesito ¡Te extrañé, Allie!-Le dije.

-Bueno, aquí estoy-Dijo mi amiga se volvió a reír-No es para tanto. Estuve aquí las últimas navidades y nos vimos. No hace tanto de aquello.

-Me hiciste mucha falta-Agregué.

-Bella no fue la única que te extraño y a quien le hiciste mucha falta-Dijo una voz conocida detrás de nosotras.

Deshicimos el abrazo y Alice contuvo el aliento. Por un segundo ella me miró a los ojos preguntándome que hacer. Yo le indiqué con los ojos el camino hacia Jasper.

Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con él situado en la entrada de mi ante-jardín.

Creo que el resto del mundo dejó de girar y simplemente desapareció para ellos.

Alice sin poder evitarlo avanzó a la mitad del jardín hacia donde el amor de su vida la esperaba, conmigo a rastras, porque me tenía firmemente atrapada del brazo. No se había percatado de sus movimientos hasta que yo con gran esfuerzo forcejeé y corté mi avance. Alice se dio cuenta de su amarre, me soltó inmediatamente y me sonrió disculpándose pero no detuvo su andar hacia Jasper.

Me sentía fuera de lugar pero no me quise mover tan rápido para no distraerlos e interrumpir este gran re-encuentro.

Ahora ambos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Era cómo sí todo se rearmara y encajara entre ellos otra vez y el tiempo pareció ir despacio.

Retrocedí un paso de ellos, hacia la casa pero sin apartar la vista de mis amigos.

-Jazz…-Susurró Alice con un hilo de voz después de un par de minutos, cuando reaccionó.

Jasper respondió el saludo acercándose y encerrándola en un abrazo necesario. Alice perdió la batalla de resistencia y se apegó a él todo lo que pudo.

El amor a veces se demuestra sin palabras, simplemente con gestos y miradas, con dulzura y atención.

Me alegré infinitamente por ambos. No podía imaginar a dos personas más perfectas la una para la otra.

Poco a poco se fueron separando sin perder el abrazo y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sonriéndose mutuamente.

-¿Ahora sí, Allie?-Preguntó Jasper con adoración-¿Ahora si estás lista para casarte conmigo?-Añadió sólo para mi sorpresa.

Alice sonrió nerviosa sin poder emitir palabra. Ella, quien siempre tenía palabras para todo se había quedado muda de pronto.

Las lágrimas de Alice comenzaron a anegar sus ojos mientras asentía repetidas veces.

Jasper sonrió y caballerosamente se encargó de capturar y limpiar cada lágrima con la ternura infinita que lo caracterizaba. Luego de un minuto de verla directamente a los ojos se inclinó y la besó con todo su amor contenido por todos estos años alejados.

Ese beso fue de película. De esas que te llegan al alma y la remesen por completo.

Por mi parte no era capaz de moverme y no pude evitar suspirar.

Lentamente volvieron a este mundo para recuperar el aliento.

El amor estaba allí, tangible e inmenso.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la burbuja se deshizo porque mi amiga reaccionó y comenzó a hablar de corrido y sin parar a respirar.

-Si. Si. ¡Si! ¡Claro que si! ¡Nos casaremos!-Casi gritaba eufórica-¡Si, amor! Mañana sí quieres. Te amo tanto Jasper y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Todo este tiempo lejos me lo ha dejado claro. Intenté cumplir con lo que me pediste pero no hay nada que capture mi interés sin ti, ni si quiera mi carrera. Tú eres lo que más me importa, el único para mí-Dijo sollozando feliz-No existe otra persona a quien pueda amar así y lo sabes. Te haré feliz, amor. Alteraré tus días con mis locuras-Sonrió y mantuvo dicha expresión-Te consentiré siempre. Te querré libremente y en cualquier instancia en que nos encontremos. Te raptaré a veces tal como lo hacía antes y sólo para sorprenderte. Tendremos los hijos que quieras y nos amaremos cada día como si fuera el primero y el último ¿Te parece?...-Finalmente terminó y se lanzó a sus brazos nuevamente.

Jasper estaba dichoso al tener a Alice otra vez entre sus brazos. Sonreía como no lo había hecho en años admirando cada detalle de ella. Se merecía aquella felicidad. Los dos se merecían esta nueva oportunidad.

Mi amiga estaba peor que él, su energía había vuelto.

Jasper se había separado un poco y ella había comenzado a dar saltitos de alegría, cosa tan típica de mi amiga que a todos nos lograba contagiar ese aire de regocijo.

Era tan emocionante verlos juntos así otra vez que un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso.

Ellos me demostraron que el amor no tiene tiempo, sólo se necesita espacio para demostrarlo.

Sin lugar a duda este era un día lleno de emociones.

Alice y Jasper se miraron por un segundo y luego me observaron a mí.

-Sí querían hacerme llorar. Van por un buen camino, chicos-Les informé limpiando mis mejillas por cuarta vez en lo que va del día.

Ambos reaccionaron riendo, se acercaron a mí sin decir palabra, me arrastraron y abrazaron como no lo habían hecho en años. Con un abrazo de tres.

-Necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo, Bella-Dijo Jasper.

-Me puedo imaginar de que se trata-Le contesté-Esme, Emmett, Rosalíe y los niños están adentro.

A Alice le brillaron los ojitos.

-¿Mamá y los chicos ya están aquí?

Asentí.

-Allie, amor. Sí quieres ir con ellos, lo entenderé…-Le dijo Jasper conociendo muy bien a su amada.

Ella se puso eufórica y no lo pensó dos veces, besó nuevamente a su prometido y corriendo entro a la casa a ver a su familia dejando la puerta abierta.

Jasper y yo sonreímos. Alice nunca cambiaría. Ella siempre sería… así.

-¿Es extraño cierto?-Preguntó Jasper evaluándome.

-¿Qué cosa?-Contesté su pregunta con otra.

-Que el pasado vuelva con unos simples llamados a tu puerta.

Y fue imposible no tensarme otra vez.

* * *

Jasper me miraba con atención intentando de adivinar mi reacción ante sus palabras.

No se lo iba a hacer fácil. No, esta vez.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Jasper Whitlock-Dije con tono serio y definitivo.

-Lo sé-Dijo con calma-En primer lugar, quiero aclararte que todo lo que hice fue por ustedes tres. Por Anthony. Por Edward y por ti.

No evidencié mi sobresalto y esperé a que continuara.

-Cumplí con lo que te prometí el día después de que todo pasó-Señaló-Sí no te dije nada durante estos años fue para no ilusionarte en vano. No sabía a ciencia cierta si de verdad iba a tener la suerte de descubrir quién era la persona que estaba detrás de la estafa.

Continúe sin mostrar alguna reacción.

-Segundo. Sí no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Edward creo que habría tardado más tiempo en reunir las pruebas necesarias para desenmascararla-Añadió.

Jasper esperó que procesara sus palabras.

-Mereces recuperar tu vida, Bella. Anthony merece crecer al lado de sus dos padres y tal vez Edward merece la oportunidad de poder luchar porque el amor de su vida lo perdone.

-Dejé de ser el amor de su vida cuando me encontró inconsciente en la cama con Mike Newton el día que mi vida se derrumbó.

-Sabemos que fue una trampa.

-Me destrozaron la vida, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Jasper asintió sin atreverse a negarlo.

-Lo único que tenía era mi palabra y nadie creía en ella ese día y los siguientes-Contesté.

Mi amigo permanecía atento a cada palabra.

-Aún así yo llegué a dudar al pensar por un segundo que le había sido infiel a Edward cuando no era dueña de mis actos.

-Por eso aceptaste apartarte casi sin defenderte después de que te absolvieron por lo de la muerte de Lauren-Adivinó-Porque realmente pensaste que habías engañado a Edward ese día.

-Por lo único por lo que me detuvieron fue porque en la declaración de Irina me culpaba de ser la última persona que vio con vida a Lauren. Pero en cuanto a lo del desfalco todo estaba en contra mía, las pruebas, el desprecio de Carlisle, la reacción de Edward, el bienestar de mi bebé y la vergüenza de despertar junto a alguien que prácticamente no conocía… pudieron conmigo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Me sentí muy culpable cuando reaccioné acostada, prácticamente desnuda y con Mike abrazándome en peores condiciones. Cuando me incorporé asustada vi a Edward observándome desde la puerta con el rostro desfigurado de dolor… no pude culparlo por cómo actuó. Creo que yo habría reaccionado peor si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, Bella, pero quería limpiar tú nombre por completo. Incluido lo sucedido con Newton.

No me había dado cuenta pero un par de lágrimas habían empezado a hacer el recorrido conocido por mi rostro nuevamente.

-No fue fácil pero finalmente supimos que ocurrió esa tarde.

-Es imposible-Señalé intentando serenarme y limpiando mis mejillas.

-El dinero a veces también puede con las personas-Contestó-A Newton le pagaron una buena cantidad para que dijera que estuvo contigo y se metiera en tu cama antes de que llegara Edward a casa y tú te despertaras.

Jasper me observó intensamente y luego amplió su visión viendo detrás, a mi casa por unos segundos.

Se tensó.

-Fue Irina también-Continuó-Ella fue quien preparó el café que tenía el poderoso somnífero que ingeriste y te escondió inconsciente en su oficina durante la mañana. Después te inyectó algo un poco más fuerte para mantenerte soñando hasta la tarde. No sé cómo se las arregló pero halló la forma de hacer coincidir todo. El descubrimiento que hizo Emmett por los desfalcos, tu desaparición, las reacciones de todos, la junta de la muerte en la empresa, tú desvinculación sin defensa, su nombramiento, el asesinato, las amenazas y acusaciones judiciales en tu contra, los juicios y las condenas que vinieron después…

-Todos pensaron que me había hallado descubierta y había huido.

Volvió a asentir.

-Así fue como todo estalló en C&H y mientras Edward te buscaba desesperado, Irina te llevó a tu casa con la ayuda de Jenks y de Newton. Entraron con tu llave y prepararon la escena con la que se encontró Edward. Incluso fue ella la que le mando un mensaje a Edward desde tu móvil diciéndole que estabas en casa y que lo esperabas para confesarle la supuesta verdad. Después volvió a la oficina, mató a Lauren y cubrió sus movimientos con la ayuda de Jenks.

-Fueron los peores días de mi vida-Señalé-¿Cómo sabes tantos detalles de lo que ocurrió ese día? Nunca hablamos de aquello durante todos estos años.

-Costó un par de años poder encontrar a ese tipo, Newton, pero dimos con él en San Francisco el mes pasado. Viaje junto a Emmett y Edward. El hombre confesó todo cuando Emmett amenazó con castrarlo y yo con denunciarlo a las autoridades por complicidad. Independientemente de todo eso él no se salvó de que Edward hiciera un poco de justicia con su puño. Al menos ya salió del hospital, creo.

Me mantuve en silencio escuchando todo lo ocurrido.

Resistiendo.

-Mike nunca te puso un dedo encima y aceptó grabar un audio con su declaración-Señaló.

Asentí.

-También sirvió como prueba en contra de Irina. Todo lo legal te será notificado oficialmente este día lunes-Añadió.

-Vaya, eso explica porque los Cullen se han comportado así hoy. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué Irina se ensañó conmigo.

-Quería ocupar tu lugar.

-¿Mi lugar?-Repetí incrédula-Compartíamos casi las mismas funciones.

-No me refería al trabajo aunque en ese aspecto claramente obtuvo uno mejor.

Enarqué una ceja esperando una explicación.

-Sostengo con firme convicción que ella quería quedarse con todo lo era…-Negó con la cabeza-Con lo que es tuyo-Corrigió mirando detrás de mí nuevamente.

Seguía sin entender.

-Con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando su apariencia. Disminuyó su talla. Se cambió el color de cabello-Explicó-Dejó el rubio liso por el chocolate ondulado. Hasta se puso lentes de contacto del mismo color tuyo.

-No me lo creo.

-Es así. Su cambio fue notorio.

Me quedé impactada.

-Irina perseguía ser parte de la familia Cullen-Explicó-Quería ser tú pero Edward nunca le prestó atención ni antes ni después del cambio. Ella estaba obsesionada con tu marido. Dijo que lo amaba.

-Ya no es mi marido-Contradije rápidamente y por inercia.

Jasper me miró confundido.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, sigues siendo una Cullen, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Firmé los papeles de divorcio que el mismo Carlisle Cullen me los trajo hace cuatro años-Aclaré.

-Si-Afirmó-Tú los firmaste, Bella, pero Edward no lo hizo nunca. Su padre quiso obligarle a firmar también, pero no lo logró.

Me congelé.

-Carlisle me dijo que lo único que quería Edward era separarse de mí. Lógicamente era lo que se esperaba.

-Te mintió. Ustedes dos siguen casados y Edward te ha respetado todos estos años, no tan sólo como la madre de Anthony, sino que también como a su legítima esposa.

Jasper volvió a mirar detrás de mí por tercera o cuarta vez, suspiró profundamente y continuó.

-Sé que no me corresponde decirte esto pero creo que es necesario. Te lo diré porque fui testigo directo. Edward nunca dejó de amarte aunque no se lo dijera a todos-Aseguró-Siempre lo ha hecho Bella, desde el comienzo, desde que te observó por primera vez-Me miró fijo-Y dudo sinceramente que algún día pueda sacarte de su cabeza y de su corazón. Su vida estos años sólo ha sido trabajar y velar por el bienestar de Anthony.

-Eso no es cierto-Contradije para quitar toda ilusión de raíz.

-¿Acaso tú has podido olvidar ese amor tan grande, Bella? ¿Has podido arrancarte a Edward del corazón? ¿Le has dejado de amar? ¿Has podido olvidarle?-Preguntó descolocándome.

-¿Has podido olvidarme Isabella Cullen?-Intervino una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

* * *

Hola! Sé que no he actualizado mis historias por un largo tiempo pero no las he dejado de lado ni por un segundo, es sólo el tener que dividirse en muchas para cumplir con todo. Esta historia esta lista, la dividí en dos capítulos, espero que al ser corta se entienda todo lo que quise expresar. Ojalá les guste. Subiré el otro capi mañana a más tardar.

Es mi manera de compensar mi larga ausencia.

Un abrazo a todo/as.

Cami.

Pd: Pronto actualizaré Salvedad, para las seguidoras de aquella linda historia.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Te encontraré en la luz que se esconde tras el alma._

* * *

Capitulo 2.

POV Bella.

Cerré mis ojos automáticamente y no me giré. No podía. Me congelé otra vez.

Hacía años que no escuchaba ese apellido junto a mi nombre y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Mi sangre comenzó a arder y a recorrer mis venas con fuerza y de manera diferente a lo que lo había hecho estos años. Las mariposas en el vientre volvieron a hacerse presentes.

¿Por qué no calculé que él podía estar cerca? ¿Por qué Jasper no me advirtió de su presencia? ¿Cómo no me había preparado mentalmente para este encuentro? ¿Cuántas veces me había puesto en esta situación? Imaginando el momento de volvernos a ver. El instante de tenernos en frente. El momento exacto en el que me volviera a mirar a los ojos y yo volviera a vivir.

Reaccioné después de unos segundos y algo de sentido común volvió a mí.

Abrí mis ojos y enfoqué la mirada hacia Jasper.

-¿Desde hace cuando que está de detrás de mí?-Le pregunté a mi amigo.

El aludido me sonrió y no respondió. Simplemente con la mirada me confirmó que Edward había estado allí el tiempo suficiente.

Me tensé un poco más y esperé que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

Jasper fue quien reaccionó luego de unos minutos de silencio y espera.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar. Esperamos a dentro-Sentenció mi amigo avanzando lentamente hasta la entrada de mi casa, desapareciendo de mí vista primero y de la de Edward después.

* * *

Sabía que Edward estaba parado detrás de mí.

No me moví. No quería verlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

Me sentía totalmente desorientada. No quería volver a sentir lo que él me provocaba pero su calor volvió a traspasar mi espalda.

El temor de reincidir y a reencontrar mis sentimientos enterrados por él se había instalado dentro de mí y sin permiso, haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo.

Él estaba cada vez más cerca, avanzando lentamente. Lo sentía.

Estaba perdida. No había escapatoria posible más que enfrentarle.

De pronto me hizo falta aire. Avancé un par de pasos hacia adelante, alejándome de él.

Lo necesitaba. Me sentía abrumada.

Edward lo notó y detuvo su andar inmediatamente. Al parecer, no quería que rechazara su cercanía.

Poco a poco fue retornando mi valentía.

Respiré un par de veces antes de comenzar a girarme para encontrarle esperándome.

Bajé mi cabeza automáticamente antes de verlo, intentando que mi mirada esquivara la suya. No quería verlo directo a los ojos al primer contacto. Estaba segura que sí seguía ese camino caería bajo su hechizo otra vez.

Edward estaba vestido sencillamente con vaqueros oscuros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta a juego. Él estaba ahí, junto a mí, e independientemente de lo guapo que se veía, lo primero que llamó mi atención, fue ver su mano. Llevaba puesta nuestra argolla matrimonial. Aquello me sorprendió y descolocó completamente.

-Siempre ha estado allí-Dijo bajito y suavemente cuando notó qué era lo que yo observaba-Me recuerda que sigo casado con el amor de mi vida y que fui completamente feliz cuando estuve a su lado.

No dije nada. Yo no llevaba mi anillo de bodas por obvias razones pero aún la mantenía cerca de mí, en mi collar, el que gracias al cielo no se veía al estar cubierto por mi blusa en estos momentos. Dejé mi anillo ahí quizás para recordarme que todo lo que viví un día había sido de verdad.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros por unos minutos, sostenido porque yo intentaba recuperar el valor para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Independientemente de lo que estaba viviendo en mi interior, sentía que Edward no perdía el tiempo y se concentraba en observarme. Captando cada detalle mío.

Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder y mis ojos traicioneros subieron hasta su rostro de inmediato, hasta llegar a sus hermosas esmeraldas. Y tal como si fueran dos imanes, ellas me guiaron a su interior, a lo más profundo de su ser.

Mágicamente todo comenzó a brillar de forma distinta.

Fue impactante aquel segundo. Creí que me quemaba al sentir que su mirada me traspasaba hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi rincón más escondido.

Contuve el aliento y él suspiró sin alejar la vista de mis ojos.

Definitivamente era magia. La magia que sentía sólo con él.

Rayos. Se sentía como volver al principio. Todo se estaba restaurando. Era como volver el tiempo atrás.

Esto iba a terminar muy mal para mi cordura. Terriblemente mal.

Edward me miraba como el día en que nos conocimos. Si, igual a ese día, cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en el momento en que me dio por conocer el pueblo de Forks. No pudimos evitar acercarnos y entablar conversación a la corta edad de quince años y a tan sólo unos pocos días desde mi llegada a este pueblo. Al que, por cierto, nos mudamos mi padre y yo por el nuevo trabajo de él como Jefe de Policía, y por supuesto, antes de que comenzaran las clases en el instituto, en donde, sin saberlo, ambos seríamos compañeros en la mayoría de las clases.

Volví a contemplarle después de años de estar alejados.

Estos años de no verlo de tan cerca hacían que poder observarlo ahora fuera toda una experiencia.

No iba a negar que Edward seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida. Había madurado un poco más por el paso del tiempo pero seguía muy guapo, misterioso y manteniendo aquel semblante perfecto que yo adoraba y me hacía estremecer cada vez que él clavaba su mirada en mí.

Confirmado. Edward Cullen aún causaba ese efecto en mi persona.

Edward lentamente avanzo un paso hacia mí como si no resistiera la distancia en que nos encontrábamos. Esta vez no me alejé. Parecía tan hipnotizado por mi mirada como yo lo estaba por la suya.

Nunca pude encontrarle un defecto determinante. Incluso ahora podía afirmar ciegamente que lo seguía queriendo con cada fibra mi ser a pesar de todo.

* * *

-Bella…

Sentí a mi corazón latir desbocado otra vez a penas me nombró con ese tono dulce que sólo utilizaba para sus seres más queridos.

-Mi Bella…-Susurró para sí pero le oí.

Se acercó otro paso más, necesario para él situarse a sólo unos centímetros de mí. La proximidad y conexión entre nosotros crecía o aparecía a cada instante que transcurría.

Estaba perdida en él y por él nuevamente.

Edward casi podía tocarme. Volvía a invadirme su olor, su calor y los recuerdos de toda nuestra historia.

-Edward…-Susurré también.

Las emociones eran demasiado intensas en mi interior. Por un lado quería alejarme de él para poder volver pensar racionalmente. Y por el otro, quería terminar de romper la distancia que nos separaba con un abrazo que me permitiera apegarme a su pecho con todas mis fuerzas porque yo también lo necesitaba.

Otra vez el amor más grande volvía a despertarse dentro de mío.

Negué con la cabeza no queriendo creer que él aún me considerara suya. Edward notó mi acción y bajó la mirada triste.

Al perder el contacto visual pude reaccionar e intentar pensar con mayor claridad.

Pude darme cuenta de que sí seguíamos acercándonos terminaríamos uniendo nuestros labios. Y eso no debía suceder, porque quizás, yo lo hubiera aceptado.

Edward también reaccionó y se alejó un pequeño paso.

-Yo…-Comenzó a hablar mientras aún no estaba preparada-Debo rogar, debo suplicar e implorar tu perdón primero, Bella. Fui un idiota. El estúpido más grande del mundo al creer que tú…-Volvió a clavar su mirada en mí-Que tú fueras capaz de engañarme durante toda nuestra relación por dinero-Dudó un instante y continuó-Pero cuando vi a Newton en la cama de invitados junto a ti...-Se contuvo cerrando sus puños al recordar-Y él me observó con tanto descaro… no fui yo-Habló más rápido-Sinceramente no sé qué sucedió conmigo, Bella. Simplemente perdí el control, me volví loco y me enceguecí totalmente.

Mis ojos se volvieron a anegar y él continuaba hablando.

-Te juzgué. Los celos me carcomieron y no dejé que te defendieras. Fui un verdadero imbécil. Él peor de todos.

-Edward…-Repetí-Por favor no hagas esto. No es necesario remover el pasado, ya sabes que duele. Nos duele a ambos.

Se acercó un paso, el paso que se había alejado.

-Claro que es necesario, Bella. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No sabes cuánto lo lamento-Dijo decidido-No te protegí de mí, no te defendí con lo que respecta a lo sucedido en la empresa, y por consiguiente, de todo lo que tramó Irina, incluyendo lo de la muerte de Lauren. No investigué en un principio como debía hacerlo y aunque nunca pude odiarte dejé que las pruebas que te demostraban culpable me convencieran rápidamente a pesar de las dudas a las que le debí prestar toda mi atención.

-Lo entiendo. Las circunstancias eran extremas y era lógico creer en lo que no era real…-Dije mientras limpiaba mis mejillas-Hasta yo lo creí.

-Me dolió tanto que no fui capaz de ver las cosas más allá. Te dije cosas horribles que no sentía. Negué tu amor, te alejé de nuestro pequeño hijo y dejé que salieras de nuestra vida de una manera humillante. Eras mi esposa... la madre de mi hijo y no fui capaz de detenerme a pensar.

Dejé de respirar recordando el dolor.

-Me comporté tan frio actuando como si no me importaras, como si no te amara. Fui un maldito desgraciado contigo. No me lo perdonaré jamás.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte.

-El tiempo cura las heridas. Incluso las mayores aunque uno tarde en saberlo-Señalé-No toda la culpa es tuya. El daño que pudiste causarme con tu actitud y tus palabras con el paso del tiempo fue aminorando y fui aprendiendo a convivir con todo. Créeme que ya no me afecta como en un principio.

No le iba a decir que en esos momentos me quería morir.

-Mi único motivo para seguir fue concentrarme en proteger a Anthony.

-Mi hijo también fue la razón de seguir con vida-Reconocí.

-No sabes cómo me siento por todas las cosas malas que te hice pasar por mi culpa. Dios… estoy tan arrepentido. Jamás debí pedirte que fueras de nuestra casa de esa forma… Bella, por favor, perdóname.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada. Esperando cualquier reacción mía.

-Tus disculpas son aceptadas, Edward.

-Necesito que me perdones-Repitió.

Se produjo un silencio, sus ojos me pedían que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Sentí que le debía mi verdad y él esperó.

-No fue sencillo vivir en Forks todos estos años siendo ignorada y tratada como si fuera una verdadera criminal-Confesé-Edward, yo debo admitir que a pesar de tener claro que me drogaron y me llevaron a nuestra casa…-Hablé con calma-El primer tiempo pensé que tal vez Newton había abusado de mí, o que quizás, y siendo peor el caso, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, pimaginé que tal vez me hubiera entregado a él voluntariamente pensando que eras tú… por semanas tuve miedo de haber quedado embarazada… hasta hoy no supe lo que ocurrió en esas horas…

-¿Cómo no puedo sentirme terrible?-Preguntó totalmente abatido-Cuando gracias a una escena inventada y a mi porfía, permití que pasara todo eso. Te condené a la humillación, a la soledad, al dolor de perderlo todo, al escrutinio público y a pensar mal de ti misma.

Era muy difícil hablar de esto.

-Dejé que Anthony creciera sin ti todo este tiempo-Prosiguió-Y a mí me condené a no tenerte.

Edward me miró con los ojos llenos de mi dolor conjugado con el suyo. Ya no podía contenerse y estoy segura de que yo estaba en peores condiciones.

De pronto y sin saber muy bien cómo, me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

Me sentí viva nuevamente.

La Bella de unos años atrás había retornado.

Era como sí los años no hubieran pasado y volviéramos a ser los mismos de antes. Como si nada doliera y todo volviera a tener sentido.

La electricidad que siempre se producía al tocarnos apareció nuevamente. Ambos lo percibimos, nos estremecimos y lo dejamos pasar.

Edward enterró su nariz en mi cabello y respiró profundamente deleitándose con su aroma.

No me resistí. Ya no podía más. Creo que me necesitaba tanto cómo yo a él.

No se podía evitar. Le devolví el abrazo apegándome a él completamente. Disfrutando cada roce aunque eso no fuera sano para conservar la poca cordura que aún me quedaba.

El pasado y el presente de ambos se mezclaron. Los sentimientos que seguían guardados en mi corazón afloraban sin parar. Nuestros latidos se estaban sincronizando en un ritmo único, confundiéndose con el otro, haciendo parecer que era uno sólo corazón el que palpitaba.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto mi Bella, tanto… perdóname, por favor. Perdóname, mi amor…-Dijo mojando mi cabello con sus lágrimas.

Era maravillosa la sensación de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos y liberando nuestras cargas.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando. El abrazo nos había dado fuerzas a los dos para continuar con esta conversación.

Edward volvió a verme directo a los ojos. Los tenía absolutamente brillantes.

Muy pocas veces en mi vida le había visto derramando lágrimas. No podía soportar no darle consuelo. Inmediatamente mis manos actuaron por sí solas y limpiaron sus ojos y mejillas con suavidad.

Edward recibió mi toque como si fuera una caricia, un verdadero premio que no merecía.

-Espero realmente que algún día ambos puedan perdonarme, tú y Tony…-Dijo mirando hacia la casa por un segundo-Porque yo no lo haré nunca-Se sinceró y pude notar que se seguía torturando a sí mismo con sus palabras.

-No es bueno que guardes ese pesar en tu corazón, Edward-Le dije mientras nos separábamos completamente de aquel abrazo.

-No puedo y no quiero. Merezco sufrir, merezco que me odies y que ya no me quieras volver a tener en tu vida pero necesito que sepas algo.

-No te odio, Edward. No podría odiarte nunca-Respondí interrumpiéndole-No sufras más por el pasado que no podemos cambiar. Ya veremos cómo manejar las cosas pero no puedo soportar verte así. Ahora todo lo que nos debe importar es nuestro hijo.

Edward sonrió ligeramente al oír mi declaración a pesar de tener claro también que quise cambiar el rumbo de nuestra conversación. Lo permitió.

-Sé que lo viste crecer desde lejos-Confesó suspirando suavemente-Tus mejillas, tu nariz y tus labios, son inconfundibles para mí aunque intentaras ocultarte.

Automáticamente me avergoncé de nuevo y mis mejillas lo hicieron notar en un segundo.

-Quería estar cerca de mi pequeño y disfrazarme era la única forma que encontré para verlo aunque fuera por unos instantes-Contesté con sinceridad.

-Te reconocí siempre-Declaró-No sabes cuantas veces quise correr tras de ti y alcanzarte pero no me atreví a evidenciarte ante el peligro de que la policía te descubriera y detuviera por las restricciones que mi misma familia levantó. Mi padre era capaz de todo.

-Necesitaba verlo. Era mi única alegría. De hecho, hoy iba a volver a intentarlo en la inauguración-Señalé.

Edward asintió y claramente lo entendía.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú-Aseguró.

Suspiré más tranquila al ver que me entendía.

-A medida que Anthony fue creciendo fui preparando el camino para te conociera. Cuando descubrí que Jasper estaba haciendo lo que yo debí, no dudé y me involucré en la investigación que estaba desarrollando. Teníamos que demostrar tu inocencia a toda costa.

Esperé mientras le veía perderse en mis ojos otra vez.

-Sí no hubiera sido por él… aún seguiría todo igual-Reconoció.

-Se los agradezco. Sé que no debió ser fácil. Yo no pude averiguar casi nada.

-Irina se encargó de encubrir cada prueba y de culparte por cada cosa. Mi padre lo creyó todo, por supuesto.

-Lo sé. Obtuvo ella lo que perseguía y más.

-No debí permitir que nos embaucara tan fácilmente con sus mentiras.

-No quiero hablar de Irina. Ahora ella está respondiendo ante la justicia. Prefiero enterarme sobre nuestro hijo-Le dije esperando que continuara hablándome sobre Anthony.

-Tiene tantas características de ti que a veces logra descolocarme. Hay días en que cuando lo observo te veo en él. Estoy orgulloso de él.

-Yo también lo estoy-Aseguré.

-Nuestro hijo es un niño inteligente y vivaz-Declaró-Él descubrió las fotografías nuestras que conservé en secreto.

-Lo sé, él mismo me lo dijo recién-Contesté volviendo a ver sus ojos-Has hecho un excelente trabajo como padre, Edward-Reconocí.

-Amo a nuestro hijo. Es el regalo más preciado que me diste. Te prometí que lo cuidaría cuando te marchaste de casa.

Asentí recordando las últimas palabras que él me dijo cuándo me despedía de mi hijo.

-Me despertaba cada mañana por él y por ti todos estos años.

-¿Por mí?-Cuestioné.

Edward se vio descubierto.

-Si-Dijo algo nervioso-Lo siento… yo debo ser totalmente sincero contigo también, Bella. Lo mereces.

Sus palabras me intrigaron y quise una respuesta.

-Yo nunca pude dejarte ir del todo. Eres dueña de mi pasado, de mi presente y de mi futuro si es que así lo permites.

Mi confusión aumentaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cada vez que podía venía aquí-Dijo algo avergonzado-Comencé a venir para verte una o dos veces al mes poco después de que se cumplieran un par de meses desde que te fuiste de nuestra casa. Soy un acosador. El acosador de mi propia esposa.

Esta vez fui yo la que contuve el aliento.

-En las noches en que dejaba a Anthony con mis padres venía aquí y me trepaba en aquel árbol, en plena madrugada, sólo para poder verte dormir por algunas cortas horas-Confesó mostrándome el gran árbol que daba a mi ventana.

Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza algo así por parte de Edward.

-Yo soñaba a tu lado aunque no durmiera contigo, Bella. Verte también era una necesidad para mí aunque no lo supieras.

-No puedes ser…

-Te amo, Bella-Dijo y yo me paralicé-Siempre te he amado y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca. Eres el amor de mi vida y eso lo sabes con sólo mirarme-Declaró.

Mi mente sólo era capaz repetir ese "Te amo" una y otra vez.

-Sé que quizás pienses que esta sea una pésima excusa pero es la única que tengo y que he tenido durante todo este tiempo para hacerlo. El amor que siento por ti siempre fue más fuerte a pesar de todo. No importa lo lejos que estemos, el lugar o el tiempo que transcurra. Yo te amo Isabella Marie Cullen, nadie hizo ni va a hacer cambiar este hecho, mi amor.

Edward me tenía atrapada en su mirada y a mí se me había olvidado recordar las palabras que debía decir.

-Tal vez sea muy tarde. Quizás te perdí para siempre pero tengo que intentarlo, Bella.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada y continuó:

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote que mis palabras son ciertas. Quiero compensar todo el dolor que te causé. Quiero la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor otra vez. Quiero que nuestro hijo vea a sus padres juntos. Te quiero a ti en mi vida cada día para quererte como lo hice antes, como lo hago ahora y como lo haré el resto de mi vida.

-Edward, yo no puedo olvidar…-Le dije con sinceridad.

-No quiero que lo olvides. No creo que ninguno de los dos pueda. Bella, yo no quiero volver a empezar. Lo que pasamos fue importante. No quiero cambiarlo porque gracias a eso, a todo lo malo, pude darme cuenta que mi amor por ti lo soportó todo aunque fuera en silencio y se hizo más grande.

No lo podía creer. Mis ojos se volvieron a nublar por las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Bella y por ello quiero que con el tiempo me perdones por completo.

Las emociones me embargaban por completo.

-Amor, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Te amo tanto, Bella.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad. No necesito más.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Jasper? ¿Aún seguimos casados?

-Si-Respondió totalmente orgulloso-Mi padre llegó una tarde con los papeles firmados por ti y según él, fuiste tú quien se los habías llevado porque no tenías el valor de verme.

-Eso no fue así.

-Lo sé. Mi respuesta fue que los firmaría sí eras tú quien me los llevara personalmente. Y cómo eso no ocurrió, a las semanas lo enfrenté y me confirmó que era él quien quería que nos separáramos legamente a como diera lugar. Claramente estaba influenciado por Irina. Amenacé con irme de C&H Groupe, alejarlo de Anthony y volver a buscarte.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras.

-Él frenó sus acciones. La condición para quedarme fue que no se involucrara más en nuestros asuntos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿De verdad seguíamos casados?-Susurré.

-Si, amor mío. Aún seguimos siendo un matrimonio.

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba.

Se entristeció.

-Entenderé sí has estado con alguien durante nuestra distancia… tú no sabías que seguíamos unidos en aquel vinculo…

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré interrogante.

-¿Tú…?-Empecé.

-Por mi parte no ha habido ni habrá otra mujer, Bella. Sólo he estado contigo. Soy completamente tuyo-Respondió con firmeza como sí pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Me estremecí.

-Bella, por favor. Sólo dame una oportunidad-Dijo acercándose a mí con más convicción en sus ojos esta vez y viendo directamente mis labios.

-Edward…

Él sostuvo mi mano y lo llevó a su pecho.

-Estar juntos es lo que le da sentido a todo. Sólo escucha a mi corazón-Dijo más cerca-Y al tuyo. Nuestro amor sigue aquí, vivo dentro de cada uno. Por favor, Bella. Di que me perdonas. Di que no te he perdido y permíteme recuperar tu amor…

* * *

POV Anthony.

-Eso peque, es amor-Afirmó mi tío Emmett.

Los dos observábamos escondidos en la ventana como mi papá intentaba a convencer a mi mamá de que él la quería.

Ella era la mamá más cariñosa, tierna y bonita que podía existir, y era mía. Me sentía muy feliz por eso.

-¿Crees que se reconcilien pronto?-Le pregunté volviéndome para verlo a él.

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Por cómo se miran. Se nota que se mueren el uno por el otro. Siempre fue así. Además… estás tú ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu misión?

-¡Siii!-Salté emocionado recorriendo toda la sala.

Al fin los veía juntos y ahora todo era como siempre lo quise.

Mi mamá se veía más tranquila y miraba a mi papá con ojitos brillantitos, queriendo creer en mi papá.

No quería que ella llorara más, ella merecía estar contenta y sé que junto a nosotros no pararía de sonreír.

* * *

No sabíamos qué se decían pero el gran poder de convencimiento de mi papá tenía que aparecer pronto. Ellos cada vez estaban más cerca. Estaban a punto de darse un besito pero ella reaccionó de pronto evitando estar cerca de él.

En todo caso, mi papá seguía insistiendo en no despegarse de ella.

-Ellos se darán cuenta de que los están espiando sí siguen así-Nos regañó tía Rose.

Lily, a mi lado, también quería ver que sucedía con mis papas y mi tío Emmett la alzó para que ella pudiera observar por la ventana.

Las ansias de saber que estaba pasando con ellos me hicieron acercarme más a la ventana y mover un poco más la cortina. Volvimos a observarlos y vimos a mi papá tomando la mano de mi mamá y llevándola a su corazón.

En cualquier momento llegaría mi turno de cumplir con mi misión pues el plan "Recuperando a mamá" seguía en marcha.

Papá me había prometido antes de salir de casa esta mañana que no descansaría hasta que mi mamá volviera con él y conmigo a nuestra casa. Yo estaba seguro que él cumpliría su palabra, él siempre lo hacía.

Yo estaba preparado. Sólo estaba esperando las señales para ir con ellos.

Mi mamá estaba concentrada en los ojos de mi papá y él estaba esperando que ella le respondiera algo importante.

Al parecer, todo dependía de aquella contestación.

Papá de pronto tomó la iniciativa y redujo aún más la distancia, como si estuviera a punto de abrazarla. Ella no se resistió esta vez y se acercó todo el espacio que faltaba levantando sus manos para atrapar el rostro de él y acercarlo despacito a sus labios.

Si, ella fue quien lo besó suavemente primero.

Esa era la última señal que debía esperar yo para ir con ellos pero recibida como la primera.

Aquello nos sorprendió a todos, a papá también, pero luego de unos instantes él se sintonizó con ella, la abrazó con fuerza y respondió feliz ese beso convirtiéndolo en muchos y más profundos como los que a veces se daban Tío Emmett y Tía Rose.

Tío Emm, Lily y yo sonreímos de par en par. La esperanza de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos era real.

-Ves, peque. Tus padres se siguen amando como el primer día.

-Si ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperar a que Edward nos avise para que tú puedas ir con ellos y puedas llevar a cabo la misión.

* * *

Ellos seguían dándose besos y parecía que no iban a separarse nunca.

Me sentía feliz.

Mi tío se carcajeó un poco más fuerte de lo permitido y creo que su risa se sintió afuera porque mis padres se separaron inmediatamente y observaron la ventana donde nos encontrábamos espiando.

Nos habían descubierto.

Estábamos fritos.

Mi papá abrazó por la espalda a mi mamá, se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y decidieron avanzar hacia la casa.

Mi misión estaba congelada momentáneamente.

Con rapidez todos nos movimos intentando despistar creando otra escena y parecer indiferentes.

La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse finalmente y mis papas entraron juntos a la casa.

Todos les pusimos atención a ellos.

Papá no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi mamá y creo no le importaba que todos se dieran cuenta. Ella, en cambio, estaba algo más avergonzada e intentaba evadir la miraba de papá a toda costa aunque igual lo miró de reojo un segundo mientras avanzaba hacia la sala un poco más adelantada que él.

Corrí hacia ellos y mi mamá me volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos abrazándome otra vez con todo su querer.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Tía Rose.

-Hemos hablado unos minutos-Aclaró papá.

-Han hecho más que hablar…-Señaló Tío Emmett-Lo hemos notado…

-Emmett…-Le regañó mi mamá con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-Lo siento, Bells-Se disculpó.

-Con el tiempo iremos arreglando las cosas. Lo importante ahora es que Bella esté con Anthony el mayor tiempo posible-Dijo mi papá.

Salté de alegría. No quería estar lejos de ella nunca más.

-¿Perdonaste a papá?

Ella me miró un tanto culpable.

-Tú madre se merece toda nuestra consideración-Me dijo papá-No es una buena idea ir tan rápido sobre todo por cómo están las cosas pero me dio la oportunidad que le pedí de demostrarle cuánto le amo y cuánto la queremos en nuestras vidas.

Mi mamá se puso roja y mi papá le sostuvo la mirada reafirmando su declaración.

Les sonreí a los dos. Me encantaba verlos uno al lado del otro.

-Tenemos noticias para ustedes-Dijo tía Alice, llamando la atención de todos.

Mis padres se miraron intrigados y esperaron que mi tía hablara.

-¡Serán los padrinos de nuestra boda!-Anunció.

-Amor…-Intervino Tío Jasper-Debemos pedírselos primero.

-Pero si ellos van a aceptar… ¿No es así?-Les preguntó a ambos con ilusión.

-Por mi parte es un honor-Respondió mi papá abrazando a mi tía y después a mi tío.

-¿Qué dices tú, Bella?

-Por supuesto, Allie. Me encantaría.

-Viste, amor. Ambos aceptaron.

Tío Jasper le sonrió encantado y la besó en la frente. A él siempre se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a mi linda tía Alice.

Tía que por cierto, parecía tener todo organizado pues en pocos minutos a Lily le había pedido aventar los pétalos de flores, a mi llevar los anillos y desde su teléfono ya estaba agendando cada detalle.

-Anthony ¿Te gustaría quedarte hasta mañana aquí conmigo?

Me volví a emocionar.

-¿Puedo?-Le pregunté a papá.

-Por supuesto, campeón-Contestó intentado sonar más animado de lo que realmente estaba.

-¿Y tú?-Insistí pidiéndole con los brazos que me alzará.

-Yo me quedaré en casa. Vendré a recogerte mañana temprano-Dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

-Pero hoy no tienes trabajo pendiente-Miré a mamá-¿Puede quedarse él también?-Le pregunté directamente con mi mirada más dulce y abrazando a mi papá-Al menos un tiempito más.

Ella miró a papá y fue como si hablaran entre ellos sin necesidad de emitir palabras.

Mamá al final sonrió y termino asintiendo.

-¡Siii!-Grité entusiasmado.

Mi papá también sonrió y la volvió a observar de la misma forma que mi tío Jasper veía a mi tía Alice.

Le pedí a papá que me bajara porque Lily tenía algo que decirme. Él lo hizo y mi prima se me acercó despacito y me susurró al oído un secreto.

-Tu mami es muy linda, Tony. Ella se parece una princesa.

Sonreí otra vez.

-Mi papá me dijo que ella era la reina de los dos, por lo tanto, yo soy su príncipe-Le devolví otro secreto.

-Entonces, si tú eres un príncipe ¿Yo también soy una princesa?

-Si. Pero eres la princesa de tu papá.

-¡Papá! ¡Soy tu princesa!-Gritó y se dirigió corriendo con su papá.

Tío Emmett la tomó en brazos y le dio muchos besitos y le dijo que le regalaría una coronita.

-Recuerden que debemos asistir a la inauguración del hospital-Recordó de pronto mi Abuelita-Es mejor que nos retiremos.

Papá se tensó. Seguramente pensó en mi abuelo Carlisle, quien nos estaba esperando a todos para que comenzara dicho evento.

-Llegaremos tarde si no nos retiramos ahora-Avisó Tío Jasper.

-Nosotros iremos en representación de la familia. No te preocupes por Carlisle, Edward-Dijo Tía Rose-Puedes quedarte con Anthony y Bella sin problemas.

Él asintió, todos se comenzaron a despedirse de mi linda mamá. Algunos más efusivos que otros pero todos con la alegría de estar recuperándola.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Isabella-Le dijo mi abuelita con su cariño contenido.

-Nos vemos pronto, Bells y de verdad lo siento…-Se despidió mi tío Emmett mientras abrazaba a tía Rose, quien a su vez le daba la mano a Lily después de que está se despidiera con un besito de mi mamá.

Mi tía Alice abrazó dos veces más a mi mami y salió detrás de mi tío Jasper, quien luego de haberse despedido de nosotros tres. Yo quedé intrigado porque algo le dijo a mi papá bajito para que sólo lo escuchara él.

Mi papá estaba como hipnotizado viendo a mi mamá.

Me sentía tan feliz de poder estar con ellos que no me importó que los demás se tuvieran que ir.

-¿Tienen apetito? Ya casi es hora de comer. Les prepararé lo que quieran-Ofreció mamá.

Nos miramos por un segundo con mi papá y aceptamos felices su idea.

Mamá nos guió a la cocina y de pronto supe que mi papá y yo la seguiríamos felices a dónde ella fuera y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

POV Bella.

-Estaba delicioso. Gracias, mami.

-Exquisito-Concordó Edward.

Le sonreí y mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al mirar a Edward por un segundo.

-¿Mami?

Mi atención volvió inmediatamente a mi hijo, quien miró a Edward un instante y esté asintió provocando mi curiosidad.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo mientras dejaba al lado el plato vacío de ravioles que le había servido.

-La que quieras, cariño-Contesté mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa y las llevaba a la encimera.

-Si no quieres entenderemos pero nosotros…-Suspiró algo nervioso, me recordaba a mi misma cuando quería exponer algo importante-¿Quieres venir…? o mejor dicho ¿Quieres volver a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa?

Me di vuelta de inmediato para observarlos. Mis ojos volaron inmediatamente a los de Edward.

Él me miró con aquella expresión de inmenso anhelo.

-No es una obligación-Aclaró él-Es, sólo sí tú quieres.

No me lo había esperado.

-Yo te ayudo a empacar, mami-Agregó Anthony.

Sus ojitos brillaban ilusionados. No sabía cómo negarme a aquella petición.

-Paso a paso-Le contesté a Edward.

-Entonces es un ¿sí?-Insistió Anthony.

-No puedo irme de mí casa así como así-Añadí.

Mis palabras causaron la reacción inmediata de Edward.

-Tienes razón-Concordó él parándose de la mesa con determinación, buscando algo en sus bolsillos y luego se arrodilló frente a mí.

Contuve el aliento y me congelé.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, te amo con todo mi ser y te prometo que me esforzaré cada día de mi vida para que me perdones y para compensar el daño que te hice ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de renovamos nuestros votos matrimoniales?-Pidió abriendo una cajita de terciopelo azul marino que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso que yo conocía muy bien.

Anthony también se acercó e hizo lo mismo que había hecho su padre, se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Y yo también te prometo mi amor, mami. Te quise, te quiero y querré siempre. Me portaré bien, te cuidaré, y junto a papá seremos felices. Una familia de verdad al fin, pero por favor, di que aceptas. Danos un si.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro libremente y sin control.

-No quiero que llores más, mami-Me pidió mi pequeño tiernamente-No quiero que estés triste por más tiempo. Es la hora de que rías, de que te queramos y nuestras vidas cambien.

-Ves, amor…-Murmuró Edward-Te amamos los dos y te queremos en nuestras vidas.

Ya no podía más y no hice otra cosa que más que arrodillarme frente a ellos, sonreír y asentir infinitas veces.

-Si. A los dos, les digo si-Finalmente contesté cuando mi voz salió.

A los dos segundos, volvía tener el anillo que Edward me había dado cuando nos comprometimos puesto en mi dedo y a los hombres de mi vida rodeándome con sus brazos llenándome de besos y abrazos.

-Les amo con todo lo que soy-Declaró Edward al separarnos de los abrazos.

Anthony estaba tan dichoso que comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa celebrando mi respuesta.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, cuanto extrañé tus mirada, tu cariño, tu amor. Eres mi vida, Bella, no te dejaré ir nunca más de nuestro lado.

-Aún no me lo puedo creer-Confesé con la voz entrecortada.

-Créelo, amor mío. Estamos juntos nuevamente y volveremos a vivir nuestro sueño, tal como lo hicimos antes.

-No será fácil-Dije con sinceridad.

-¿Te arrepentiste?-Preguntó rápidamente.

Anthony también se congeló.

-No. Claro que no-Les respondí-Pero ya no será lo mismo que antes, habrá cambios.

-¿Por qué dices eso, mami?

-¿Lo dices por mi padre?-Dijo Edward-No te preocupes por Carlisle. Hemos hablado. Aún no puede lidiar con la vergüenza que siente por cómo te trató. Está arrepentido, Lo sé, y él sabe que tendrá que disculparse contigo aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida para no perder a parte de su familia.

-No necesito las disculpas de Carlisle. En ese sentido, no es lo peor.

-¿Y qué es lo peor en ese sentido?-Cuestionó Anthony.

-Hablar con Charlie-Señalé.

-Eso es un acto suicida-Reconoció Edward.

-Suerte con eso. Tendrás que arreglar las cosas con él tú solito aunque yo esté a tu lado.

-La necesitaré, junto con un chaleco anti-balas pues le volveré a pedir tu mano.

Nos echamos a reír. En cuanto a mi padre, estaba segura que se le acabaría cualquier tipo de rencor una vez que tuviera a su nieto en frente.

Anthony no entendió el sentido de nuestras palabras pero no le dio relevancia al ver que su padre me volvía a abrazar como sí no pudiera evitarlo mientras yo no paraba de reír de tanta dicha.

-Te amo, mi Bella-Dijo Edward-Ya no habrá más tristezas en nuestras vidas. Sólo el amor más grande.

Me sentía de vuelta y completa. Maravillada con las sensaciones que no creí volver a tener el privilegio de sentir.

-Te amo, Edward-Le contesté besando sus labios suavemente.

Mi pequeño Anthony se nos unió a la fiesta de besos y abrazos.

Los amores de mi vida tenían razón. La felicidad junto a ellos era potente y tangible.

No imagino un mejor volver a estar juntos que este. Era un nuevo comienzo para nosotros tres. Sin dolor, sin lejanía, sin más tristezas, sólo el amor más grande que podía existir.

Suspiré feliz al verlos a mi lado al fin.

Después de tantas emociones, ahora, y sin duda, podía dar testimonio fiel de que unos llamados a la puerta definitivamente podían cambiar la vida por completo.

* * *

Hola, lo prometido era deuda.

Espero que le haya esta mini historia. Gracias por los rw, favoritos y follows.

Y por sobretodo muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo...

Cami.


End file.
